American Filmmakers
by elizabethlives
Summary: A little fic about the Tomb Raider outfit and the start of a Myka/ Helena romance! Starts after Season 3, Ep. 1 so if you haven't seen that and don't want spoilers don't read!


Disclaimer: all the characters within this story belong to Syfy. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

Pairing Myka/ H.G Wells.

American Filmmakers

It had been five weeks since she'd returned to the bed and breakfast and Helena Wells was bored. She perked up however when she heard voices out in the hallway.

"Claude, I don't thin-"

"Dude we have to show her! It'll be awesome!"

Helena rose to her feet and opened her door. "Hello ladies, I couldn't help but hear bickering"

"Yeah Claudia thinks it's a good idea to show you _Tomb Raider."_

"What is that?"

"It's a film. Well, sort of."

"Referring to someone who raids tombs?"

"Your outfit dude!" Claudia interrupted Myka's explanation. "Myka told me all about it."

"Oh?" Helena turned a cocked brow to Myka and was gratified to see her blush.

"I was telling her because she's been playing this Victorian -"

"Steam punk" Claudia interrupted again.

"Right, steam punk, travel LRP er, Live Role Playing Game and she made a crack about you wearing a dress and so I told her that you wore pants or rather shorts on the Egypt mission and-" Myka stopped talking. There was something about those dark eyes that made her babble.

"That's so cool H.G.! you cosplayed without even knowing it!" Claudia danced over and hugged the mystified inventor.

"What is this 'cosplaying?' and 'Live Role Playing?'"

"Don't ask" Myka turned to Claudia. "K Claude, you can get the movie started if you want to."

"Sweet" Claudia ran down the bed and breakfast stairs.

"Hey Claudia" the two woman heard faintly

"Pete! Come and watch _Tomb Raider _with us!"

"Yay boobies!"

Myka groaned. "Great. Am I a secret service agent or a babysitter?"

Helena laughed, "Depends on the day I should think, darling" she turned her dark gaze on Myka who met her eyes steadily.

"I have a query, dear"

"And I have an answer" they smiled at each other.

"Why did you tell Claudia about the outfit?"

"Would you rather I hadn't, did it embarrass you?"

"Not at all. I thought rather that it might embarrass you"

"Me? Why would you think that?"

This got her a smirk and another arched brow. It was a challenge, a dare and Myka stepped forward to meet it. She took a deep breath and kissed Helena. It gave her no small amount of satisfaction to a, have beaten the older woman to the punch, and b, to have accepted a challenge that had been thrown at her ever since she had let go of the other woman's throat in the college.

Helena for her part was delighted. She sighed and relaxed into Myka's touch. Unconsciously the two backed up and Helena grinned inwardly as her back smacked against the wall. _My my she does enjoy pinning me against things doesn't she?_

The sound however was enough to startle Myka and she broke the kiss. Helena laughed, "Well Agent Bering it appears you have me at a disadvantage yet again. I will be allowed to dictate eventually?"

"What?" Myka shook her head as if to clear it. "I mean, sure"

"I must admit to being completely flummoxed"

"about the kiss?"

Helena hasted to reassure her. "no. that I expected. And enjoyed. It is this: I felt your gaze in Egypt. Why did you not act upon your feelings then?"

"I was afraid to trust you completely. And as it turned out I was right to be afraid." but to be completely honest Helena, I wasn't using my head. I mean we all came back here still affected by the Medusa at least in a small way and I didn't even stop to think whether you were more vulnerable to its power. I mean Pete wasn't trying to walk into oblivion, you were." she turned concerned green eyes on the other woman's face. "Then Yellowstone happened so quickly after. I mean, not to compare you and Pete but when he had touched that telegraph it took him time to recover and he had relapses. That's what these things do to you, to anyone."

"You recovered."

"No I didn't. That's exactly my point. I walked away from the warehouse even though I knew it was my happiest place. Looking back on it now I truly believe the Medusa did that. That's why when Mrs. Fredrick asked for someone to vouch for you to return I did. I mean, I know the old saying fool me once shame on you, but I really believed you had changed. and to be really frank, I was angry with the Regents."

"Truly? Why?"

"They have their rules their code, if you will. They won't kill, unless they consider it truly necessary."Helena nodded, she knew all this.

"When I saw you in the bookshop and you said that you didn't know where they were keeping you, I thought-

"it would have been kinder for them to end my life."

"Exactly. I mean they'd locked you up for 100 years clearly that hadn't helped so to speak. What you needed was to be with other people to let the goodness in humanity drive away your anger and fear your rage and grief."

The two women stood still for a moment looking at each other, then Helena spoke softly. " I could never express my gratitude for what you have done for me. Whatever tatters of a soul I have left, I can gather them together because of you."

Myka moved closer and wrapped her arms around the other woman. "And I could never thank _you _enough either. You told me just what I needed to hear and brought me back to this place. But somehow it was never complete without you." She drew back a little to stroke the other woman's face. "We could be each others tethers, if you are willing?"

"I am. Indeed nothing would please me more" she kissed Myka again, and the kiss deepened. She slid her hands up to cup Myka's face and felt Myka's hands slide to the small of her back holding her. She was just about to slide her hands toward Myka's breast when Claudia's voice echoed up the stairs. "you guys come on!" they broke, flushed and laughing.

"Ah the siren song of technology" Helena cupped her hand to her ear and was rewarded with Myka's laugher. They went down the bed and breakfast staircase together, and joined Claudia and Pete who sat in readiness.

"Dang, you two took forever!" Pete bounced on the coach as they entered. If he saw them take seats unusually close to each other, he said nothing.

"Ok" Claudia began as the opening music played, "This H.G., is what is known as an action adventure film…"


End file.
